Voyager the Monkey
Voyager the Monkey is a citizen of Earth-869 as well as a member of the interdimensional police force HOG and takes her job extremely seriously, even disregarding her disability in many job-related situations. Character Description Physical appearance Her body is covered in long, close-lying, purple fur all over, with the exception of the immediate area around her right eye, which, strangely, features a white patch of fur instead. Her muzzle and inner ears feature thin, dark brown fur and equally-colored skin underneath. Her legs are thin and long, broadening below her knees. Compared to the rest of her body, her head is relatively large. Her hands feature similarily toned skin and fur as her inner ears and muzzle do. She does not appear to have any visible nails on them, however. At her wrists, this fur transitions into the prominent purple color found over most of her body Her eyes are wide and show a very wide variety of mixed emotions, due in part to her insecurities. Her irises are of a bright, green color, whilst her pupils are black. The sclera is, like with most of Earth's sentient inhabitants, white. Her eyelids feature the same tan skin color as her ears, muzzle and hands. She has shoulder-length hair of the same shade of purple as the majority of her fur, with a single streak of hair often going slighty across her forehead. Her two, circular ears are often seen twitching in random intervals; however, this does not seem to impair her hearing in the slightest. Her nose, which, of course is situated right under her eyes, is unremarkably short, slightly wrinkled and sharing the same skin-color as the rest of her muzzle. As an apparent Bonobo, she of course doesn't have a tail naturally. Lastly, her feet are purple-furred like her body is for the most part, and don't seem to feature any distinct, seperate toes. Attire As a HOG officer, she is often seen in a variation of the standard issue uniform -- a black shirt with grey sleeves, the left of which features the HOG insignia consisting of a five-pointed, yellow star encased by a large, red, hollow "H," and her rank insignia, 3 blue golden triangles, on the right one. Black pants and always-polished shoes are also part of this attire. Special about her is the silver-colored wristlet on her left arm, with a glowing, constantly color-changing gem embedded on it as well as a button beneath it--this is referred to within HOG simply as HOGear. Once the gear is activated, Voy finds herself surrounded by a restrictive-looking yet incredibly flexible suit of silver-colored armor. Her helmet encases her entire head and hair, with a remotely t-shaped visor in front of her eyes that is made from some sort of transparent material that emits an eery, deep-blue color only on the outside. All the vital positions on her body are heavily fortified for the most part by a thick coat of armor. Around the joints, a black, rubber-like material can be seen that help keep her movement unrestricted. Personality While highly self-conscious, Voyager has a sensitive and vulnerable side to herself, her disability being one of the reasons for that. However, she usually puts up a cold front so as to never show another person this personal side of hers. Her professionalism in executing her job fortifies that impression on her colleagues even more so. Her social skills are rather low, causing her to stutter and fidget in any conversation that is not purely job-related. As a sort of compensation for her cold side in all things job related, Voy has, strangely, developed a sort of fondness for romance novels from various dimension which are, regardless of their origin, often considered cheesy in all dimensions. She often finds herself embarrassed deeply whenever someone finds out about this, however. Despite her interest in this kind of book, she does not seem inclined to or even interest in beginning a relationship with anyone, preferring to just stick to the much more "perfect" realities of fiction as far as that concept is concerned. The only other soft spot that can be sparked in her heart comes from thoughts about her parents and her big brother, the only people in the multiverse she feels close to in any way. In combat-situations, she intends to perform given tasks with as much efficiency as she can muster. Further, the fact that she's the only inhabitant of her dimension who so far appears compatible with the HOGear fills her with a certain kind of pride. History Voyager was born on Earth-869. This dimension is special in that it is the result of several other, highly advanced dimensions' work on interdimensional experimentation, causing a sort of fusion to happen between those diemnsions, creating Earth-869 in the process. The varying governments of Earth-869 soon united under United Federation leadership, and soon thereafter, a project was started to prevent any more similar damage to happen to the delicate fabric of the multiverse. That is how HOG was founded. Not long after it's founding, HOG found that apprehension of certain people disrupting the fabric of time and space among dimensions would prove difficult in some cases, as they were found to be quite powerful--in fact, this kind of power was often both what prevented their apprehension as well as what was threatening the multiverse all the same. A special type of battle gear was developed that used technology based around something gleemed around two powerful suspects travelling the dimensional planes who, at the time, could only be proven to be involved in dimension-hopping -- too little information existed to prove whether they were actually a threat to space-time as they were strangely difficult to track down or monitor. What was special about their means of transportation among dimensions, however, was that the same technology also allowed them to copy other people's fighting techniques in just about every way imaginable. Given this bases, the HOGear was developed. However, test-runs went worse than expected for the simple fact that the gear seemingly "refused" all the proposed users. In a stroke of irony, exactly one compatible user could eventually be found in the form of Voyager. Irony was involved in so far that she was born with only 10% of the strength that she should have in her legs, making it impossible for her to walk or even stand properly. Modificiations to the gear however had to be undertaken to factor this in. Additionally, she had to be convinced to join their ranks, which took surprisingly little effort. Apparently, this prospect sparked a flame of ambition within her that did not have previously in her otherwise very unremarkable life. Unfortunately (from her point of view, at least), she didn't yet get as much to do as she had hoped, as multiverse-threatening forces show up less often than one might think. Most of her time she spends in training, which involves her getting used to the fact that she can now temporarily use her legs. Skills and abilities Obviously, while out of her gear, walking is a no-go. She has other abilities at her disposal even from her wheelchair, such as improbable aiming skills as far as throwing things is concerned. Her training at HOG also left her with her fair share of covert ops abilities, although, due to her disability, not all of them will be at her disposal at all times. Highly advanced knowledge of computers as well as an above-average sense of orientation help as well, but of course, all the dimension-hopping makes her knowledge become more diluted in terms of usefulness the further the dimension she's in deviates from her home dimension. The silver wristlet on her left arm not only allows her to travel to alternate realities and switch into the HOGear battle armor, but grants her the ability to establish an uplink with the base central on Earth-869 to change and adapt her battle style with any other that is memorized in HOG's extensive database. However, a break of at least 10 minutes must be taken inbetween these style changes, else she risks the system overheats. If for some reason the system is unable to connect to base, she has sorted four styles of her own choosing which are voice-activated. Additionally, the metal in her wheelchair is actually made from a highly unusual, shapechanging, metallic material that, once she activates the gear, can be reconfigured as a shapechanging staff-weapon, which, in turn, is able to be turned into weapons as the battly styles demand. Notes *Some information on this profile may be subject to change depending on how often the character gets used. *this character belongs to Herman2000. Category:Monkeys